


Forbidden Santa

by TheBlazeCal



Series: Finished Taskpool stories [18]
Category: Deadpool (Comics)
Genre: M/M, au - Taskpool family, wade spoils the kids too much, xmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8999404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlazeCal/pseuds/TheBlazeCal
Summary: Wade knows sneaking out to do something you promised not to do is not a good idea, but it's Christmas... surely he'll get some wiggle room





	

**Author's Note:**

> Still working on the commissions I promise, just not satisfied with the result yet

Ditching your partner to do something you promised not to do is never a good idea, Wade knew that, but few people ever accused him of having good ideas.

However when your partner is one of the best mercenaries around it probably is even less of a good idea, so Wade estimated he would have at least three hours till Tony figured out he was gone, after all he would be absorbed in his daily workout routine till that point.

Two of those hours already past now, when he felt the hairs in his neck tingle under an intense stare.

“Good morning…”

“Fuck... I figured I would have at least another hour before you would track me down…”

“You underestimate me Wilson…”

The black leather gloved hand of Tony grasped his shoulder squeezing it, wearing a suit underneath an open black double-breasted trench coat he looked like an opposite of Wade in his torn jeans, combats and extremely baggy hoodie. 

Wade's face obscured by a hoodie, Tony's face nothing more than a holographic mask over a stylized skull mask.

“It is Christmas Tony, common…”

“They got enough games as it is…”

“They don't have a VR yet.”

“They do I have a whole VR build in  the basement…”

“To play on Tony not your training routine stuff…”

Wade gave the man his best pouty puppy eyed expression from the shadow of his hood, he could see the expressionless face soften in the eyes ever so slightly and he knew he had won this one.

“You are the best, you will pay for it right?”

“Sure, sure, but Santa better think of me during the down time.”

**Author's Note:**

> I personally don't really like the holidays, but it was a prompt I had that would be fun to do...


End file.
